


champagne daydream

by yanjunslut



Category: WAYV
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, NFSW, Non-Explicit Smut, just soft wincas, winwin kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunslut/pseuds/yanjunslut
Summary: wincas spending those long summer days together before the year resets
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped into my brain and i wanted to get it out

In the persistent summer heat, Lucas is inclined to believe the bigger workout is the walk home, not attending gym itself. Thoughts of a shower swirl round in his head as he registers just how sweaty he is, and he frowns at the notice in the lobby directing him to the stairs. Of course the elevator is closed in this weather.

Upon reaching his apartment, his annoyance is replaced with a fond smile. Lucas opens the door, heart lighter at the knowledge of who lies behind it.

Sicheng is there, lying along the top of the cream-coloured lounge in their living room space, only his perfect balance preventing him from tipping off. He sleeps on his stomach, bathed in the golden glow of the afternoon sun, long black lashes fanning over orange-dusted cheeks. From his viewpoint across the room, Lucas wonders if Sicheng could pass as a large cat to anyone looking in across the street. Their own apartment is only the second floor, leaving the residents in the higher rising building across the street with a clear view of the boy who likes to lounge in the sunshine for far too long.

Of course, Sicheng would never admit it outright, but he loves attention- craves it, to be precise. When the two first moved in to their apartment, Sicheng had gone through every room to take down the previous owner’s plain white blinds and had replaced them with cream lace. He claimed that when the sun shone through the curtains at sunset, their entire home would be painted with intricate orange patterns to light up the whole place. But Lucas never missed the way Sicheng liked to dress in front of those semi-sheer blinds, or the way he’d push Lucas down against the plush cushions on the lounge and kiss him silly.

And he certainly didn’t mind it either.

He drops his gym bag to the floor, wincing when it hits harder than he’d intended.

“Is that my Xuxi?”

Sicheng rolls off the top and lands with a soft thud on his back, into a pile of pale blue and cream cushions. Eyes still closed, he extends a hand elegantly upwards to paw around mindlessly for a few moments, waiting for Lucas to come to him.

“Who else would it be?”

Lucas crosses over to him, then bends forward, pressing a light kiss to the inside of Sicheng’s wrist.

Sicheng’s lashes flutter, and when he finally looks up Lucas feels the same lightness blooming in his chest he’s always felt since the moment he laid eyes on the elder boy. He doesn’t think being with Sicheng will ever be any less captivating than when they first met, although his friends have often said to him they wish they could go back to the beginning of their own relationships, and relive what they had before they lost that spark.

During their first New Year’s together, the two of them had spent the evening quietly watching an old movie, bombarded the entire time by their friends begging them to come out and party. Lucas, plagued by a classmate’s insinuation that perhaps he and Sicheng were not going out because they’d hit a lull, had nervously pushed himself to ask Sicheng if this were possible.

“Xuxi,” Sicheng had whispered, dipping his thumbs into the softness of Lucas’ cheeks, “you’re my spark.”

And that was that.

“Have you been busy today?”

“Oh, yes,” Sicheng blinks slowly, confusedly even, as if he’s still somewhere between his dreams and reality. “I woke up and did some laundry, and then…”

“And then?” Lucas prompts, barely a whisper.

“And then I fell asleep.”

“Busy indeed.”

Sicheng hums, a slight smile playing across his lips. He takes Lucas’ hand and begins to trace patterns across his palm and fingers. Lucas finds that with many things concerning Sicheng, the action leaves him somewhat unsettled, yet unable to pull away. He is, in every sense, hypnotic.

The last few days have passed in a blur; a welcome blur, a rush of hot, sticky mornings, sweaty sex, ice cream, warm breezes, car trips to the beach and then baths and more sex. Exams have come and gone, and the two of them have officially graduated university, but they have a month before their gap year of travel begins and neither of them have anything specific to fill the days until then. So sex it is. Or whatever else they can be bothered to do, which isn’t much if Lucas is being completely honest with himself.

“I want to take a bath,” Sicheng says suddenly. He slides his hands up Lucas’ chest, up, up, then settles for cupping his love’s cheeks. “I want to take a bath in champagne, and pop the bubbles into stars.”

His eyes are bright with imagination and the satisfaction of seeing himself reflected in Lucas’s darker ones.

With care, Lucas wraps one hand round Sicheng’s waist and the other behind his upper back, gently pulling him upright. Sicheng folds against him with ease, long legs winding round Lucas’ hips to lock them together, the perfectly-fitting puzzle pieces they’ve always been.

“Well,” Lucas hums, “we have peach tea. And we have bubble mix.”

“Mm,” Sicheng kisses him deeply. “Go run the bath.”


	2. molten gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meeting ; sicheng unexpectedly barrels into lucas' life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just luv them :'))

“Oh my God,” Lucas steps through the grocery mart’s doors, turning his face up as the cold air hits his face. He was done with class for the week and only needed to pick up a few things before heading home, but even the short walk to the store had been a lot to cope with under today’s relentless sun.

He picks up a basket and walks to the fridges, selecting a box of fresh strawberries, then peruses the shelves for his favourite ramen. Just as Lucas decides on a brand, a figure slams into him in a flurry. He falls from his crouch onto his hands- taking a row of ramen cups with him- and gapes up at an equally shocked-looking boy.

“I’m sorry!”

Before he can reply, the boy dashes to the front counter. Lucas shrugs and picks up all the cups he took down with him when he fell. He stops shy of putting them back. Lord knows he goes through ramen quicker than anything else during semesters.

He gets to his feet and returns to the fridges, when the conversation at the counter reaches his ears.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any cash, but I just-”

“Then I can’t help you,” the cashier replies, waving his hand dismissively.

Lucas shifts his box of strawberries into the crook of his left arm, blood boiling as he finds himself struggling to choose a drink while listening to the cashier berate the boy.

“Please, I really need-”

Coke will do.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I just had to grab one more thing.”

Lucas strides up to the counter and leans round the boy, dumping his groceries on the register and holding out his card to the cashier, who snatches it in annoyance. “And if I could get a bag for the fruit that would be great,” he adds, flashing a grin.

The cashier glares.

He can feel the boy’s stare on him, but ignores it in favour of scanning the register for what it is the boy is after- _lord, please don’t let it be drugs, please don’t- oh, never mind._

A public transport card is swiped along with his groceries, and Lucas raises a brow when the cashier shoves it in the very bottom of the bag, underneath the fruit. Neither he nor the boy say anything, and when the cashier hands the card back Lucas walks out of the store, keenly aware of the boy’s steps behind him.

Outside the shop, Lucas quickly digs into the bag. “Got it,” he says triumphantly. “Here-”

_Oh, shit._

The boy is beautiful. Almost as tall as Lucas, but with an elegant build that reminds Lucas of a swan, different from his own muscular, sporty figure. Lucas tries not to be obvious in his head-to-toe assessment- _his ears are like an elf’s, how does anyone look that good in basic tracksuit pants? -_ but judging by the glint in the boy’s eyes he probably failed at that.

He holds out the card and clears his throat. “The bus is coming,” Lucas nods, noting the red town bus rounding the corner down the street.

“So it is,” the boy responds as he takes the card, not looking over his shoulder. He holds Lucas’ gaze, unflinching, then, “why’d you do it?”

“Buy you the ticket?”

“Mhmm.”

Lucas shrugs. “I don’t like bullying, I guess.”

“Right.” The boy looks like he wants to say something else, but the bus horn startles him out of it. “Well, thank you.”

He dashes off, and Lucas watches until he gets onto the bus before turning around.

“Huh,” he says aloud, sitting down on the bench. He opens his bag again, searching for his strawberries. It’s barely a ten minute walk home, but Lucas will be damned if he can’t snack on the way.

“Hey!”

He turns around to find the boy frantically running toward him, dark curly hair bouncing wildly. Lucas stares, puzzled. _Why does he windmill his arms like that?_

“Reach into your bag,” the boy puffs, bracing his hands on his knees as he tries to get his breath back.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” he orders, still struggling, “I told the bus driver you have my card.”

Lucas squints. “But I gave it to you already.”

“That’s why I said pretend!”

“Shit, okay, okay.” Lucas pulls out his bag, and the boy crouches down in front of him, pretending to look inside.

“I just wanted to get your number, so I can pay you back for this.”

“It’s okay, really, you don’t owe me anything.”

The boy looks him dead in the eye. “You are very handsome, and I want to see you again.”

A cough erupts in Lucas’ throat, and the boy jumps up to aggressively whack him on the back. “Please, not-”

“Are you choking? Should I call an ambulance?”

“N-no,” Lucas manages, coughing now distorted by laughter. “But I will if you keep hitting me so hard.”

“Oh my god, I’m s-”

“It’s fine.” He laughs again, passing his phone to the boy. “I’ll message.”

The boy narrows his eyes as he enters his details. “Don’t ghost me.”

“I won’t.”

“You called me baby.”

Lucas giggles nervously. “I did.”

The boy smirks. “I liked it.”

With that, he turns and races back to the bus. Lucas watches him hastily bow to the driver before clambering back to the bus, dropping in a window seat. The bus pulls away, and Lucas waves until it’s out of sight, half-wondering if he’d just hallucinated everything.

He looks down at his screen, taking in the new contact details.

_Dong Sicheng._

Picking up his groceries, Lucas sets off down the path home. He composes and retypes a text four times, and by the time he arrives at his apartment he’s ready to throw his phone in annoyance.

He unloads everything and packs it away, still thinking about Sicheng when he flops down on the lounge. The sun is setting, and all Lucas can think about is the way Sicheng’s skin turned to molten gold in the sunlight.

“Fuck it.”

Lucas grabs his phone, types out a text and hits send before he can take it back.

_HYH: How soon did you want to see me again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not doing this in chronological order fhghs its just gonna be whatever comes into my head


	3. moonlight whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but im back for my wincas boys
> 
> i do not have any clue what the chronology for this fic is help but this is the day after they first meet yes its practically love at first sight idc // nfsw here but not super explicit

“I shouldn’t have drunk so much.”

He hadn’t drunk _that_ much, not really. But Lucas had been nervous. He’d never texted anyone back _that_ quickly, never wanted to, and yet he’d messaged Sicheng before the damn bus had even taken off right before his eyes.

And then Sicheng had told him he could see him the next day if he wanted, drinks at the bar down the street. Simple.

Yet not really that simple. How could it be, when Sicheng had walked in wearing a nearly sheer shirt and jeans clinging to his long, long legs. If it was possible for someone to soak up almost all of another person’s confidence just by walking into a room Sicheng had achieved it. 

At least Lucas had managed to build himself back the longer they talked with the aid of alcohol he didn’t even care for… enough that Sicheng still watched him in that way he does, like he’s thinking something wonderful and sinful and secretive.

Enough that right now, the two of them are sitting on Lucas’ couch.

Sicheng pauses from his fussing to redo Lucas’ shirt buttons back up- _correctly_ this time. Lucas had accidentally done up three in the wrong holes before leaving the house. “You’re not going to throw up on me, right?”

“No?”

“Straight answers only,” Sicheng says, grabbing his collar threateningly.

Lucas giggles. He raises his hand to touch Sicheng’s hand lightly. “Not likely...”

“For fuck’s sake.”

But Lucas can see the laughter Sicheng’s trying to swallow and pulls him closer, pokes his cheek. “You think I’m funny.”

“I’m funnier.”

“That wasn’t a no.” He tries to sit up, grunting when his head whirls in disagreement. “God, I can’t walk.”

He’s pretty certain it’s an overwhelming nervousness rather than any real effect of alcohol, but how would he explain that to Sicheng without embarrassing himself?

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “I’ll carry you to bed, but no funny shit.”

“I’m too big, you’ll get a hernia.”

“Maybe you would grandpa,” Sicheng snorts, reaching underneath Lucas’ body and lifting him up, “but I’m still spritely.”

“More like infuriating. When you have to go to the doctor for back injuries I won’t be driving you.”

Despite his protests, Lucas still winds his arms round Sicheng’s neck, breathing in deeply. _Strawberry shampoo. Nice_ , he thinks sleepily.

The trip to Lucas’ bedroom feels longer than usual. Maybe because Lucas almost feels as if he’s floating in Sicheng’s arms. Maybe because for the first time in his life he’s almost certain that it isn’t alcohol telling him he could fall in love with this boy if he gets the chance. He knows the hours they’ve spent in each other’s company are less than ten, and he shouldn’t say it.

He really, _really_ shouldn’t say it. 

Sicheng kicks the door open amidst Lucas’ cry _not_ to kick it, and continues inside to almost throw Lucas onto his bed. He turns around, eyes traveling over the sports trophies over the windowsill to the large brown dog plushie on the bed.

“How’s your head now?”

Lucas sits up carefully, not wanting to move too quickly when Sicheng sits down beside him. And then Sicheng reaches out, pressing a hand to his cheek, concern etched into his face, and Lucas closes his eyes, praying to anyone who will listen to slow his heartbeat the fuck down because he swears its thumping loud enough for the whole street to hear.

“Lucas?”

His eyes flick open, and Sicheng’s face is much closer than it was just a minute ago. Lucas swallows, unable to break eye contact. “Spinning,” he whispers. “My head is spinning.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Sicheng whispers, lips still brushing just barely against Lucas’ lips as he speaks.

The room is silent save their flustered breaths of anticipation, a nervous anticipation laced with excitement.

“Don’t stop.”

Lucas wraps a hand behind Sicheng’s neck and one on his waist, pulling the elder boy’s lithe body over his, gasping out as Sicheng straddles him easily, folding over his entire body to cup Lucas’ face in his hands and kiss him incessantly.

A shard of moonlight pierces through the curtains, bathing Lucas’ golden skin in silver, painting his plush lips something unreal and Sicheng gives in to his urge to bite his lower lip, reveling in the low moan Lucas yields in reply as his teeth sink into their pillow-softness.

His hands trace down Lucas’ chest, flicking buttons open and pressing teeth and lips to bloom purple in place of it.

It’s when Sicheng pops the button on Lucas’ jeans that Lucas can’t hold back any longer:

“I could fall in love with you.”

Sicheng freezes in place, and Lucas almost winces as the elder boy’s fingers imprint harshly on his hips.

“Say it again,” Sicheng commands, thumb digging a dimple into Lucas’ cheek.

Lucas licks his lips, struggling for breath. But he knows Sicheng heard the first time; there’s no taking it back. “I- I think I could fall in love with you.”

He wants to look away, to hide his face- surely he’s gone too far… such intimate thoughts shouldn’t be shared on a first date, it’s too soon, the type of romantic, foolish nonsense that would normally chase someone away, and he’s said it now. Too late to take it back.

But he can’t look away. It’s not Sicheng’s physical grip on Lucas so much as his eyes. Magnetic, forceful, too powerful to ignore. Too, too much.

Too much, and Lucas wants everything and more.

“Say it to me again in the morning,” Sicheng mumbles against his hip bone, “and I might let you.”

The atmosphere changes with his words, the two now more urgently stripping each other’s clothing and tossing it mindlessly away to fall to the floor without a care, Sicheng angling to reach into his drawers for lube and a condom as Lucas undresses him.

He turns up successful, and proceeds to prepare them with a satisfied smirk on his lips until Lucas flips Sicheng beneath him, kissing him headily as they begin to move as one, his deep moans intermingle with Sicheng’s deeper ones, until Sicheng’s turn raspier and high-toned the harder Lucas fucks into him.

He threads their hands together, locks their bodies together, thrusting deeper as Sicheng tosses his head back, arching impossibly further back and digging his heels into the dimples of Lucas’ back in time with it all. And Lucas can’t help himself; he surges forward to swallow up Sicheng’s breathless cries, one hand cupping the side of the elder boy’s, thumb gently brushing over high cheekbones, his other arm underneath Sicheng’s body to wrap round his thin waist to pull their bodies flush together as Sicheng begins to shake beneath him.

Even then it doesn’t feel close enough.

“I’m losing my mind,” Lucas mumbles across Sicheng’s flushed cheeks, “this isn’t real, you’re not real, you can’t be-”

He dives down further, lips now on Sicheng’s neck, and Sicheng cries out “oh, god!” Sicheng’s eyes are stars and his tears are droplets sparkling as they fall, and Lucas prays he can keep the image in his mind and never forget it.

“I don’t wanna come back down to earth now,” Sicheng gasps, gaze once again locked on Lucas, hands dancing over Lucas’ shoulders, desperately needing something to ground him, “I wanna stay up here with you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i rly love wincas together they're just very sweet so :')) considering continuing this in little snippets, not plot-heavy, n idk how explicit but that's an idea for now :))


End file.
